The Prince and The Thief
by bellissima-kirei
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! Here was something worth any jewels in the world. A real masterpiece, more beautiful than any painting that he had ever stolen. My first fic collab with aionwatha! Shounen ai.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-sensei

**WARNING :**

AU, shounen ai.

**A/N :**

My first fic collab with **aionwatha,** we love Kuroro x Kurapika so much!

* * *

**THE PRINCE AND THE THIEF**

* * *

The estate was huge. Tall gates surrounded the property on all sides, and security cameras filmed 24/7. Such things were no concern for a man like Kuroro Lucifer. He was a man with ambitions and he let no one and nothing stand in his way. His goal tonight was a Monet painting worth a fair some. He had come prepared. Before he made his way to the estate, he had studied the blueprints, befriended a security guard who let himself get drunk and spill all of the secrets of his employers and their security system. Infiltrating the place was a piece of cake. He avoided the cameras, clung to shadows and easily made his way to the mansion. He spotted an open window on the second floor and climbed up to it, slipping inside and taking the time to observe his surroundings.

He was in a bedroom. It was an opulent affair, with a canopy bed and heavy drapes. Someone seemed to be sleeping in the bed so he hid behind one of the drapes and peeked at the person, trying to see if they had woken up. Kuroro looked closer. He saw – a girl, a blonde._ 'She must be the Duke's daughter, totally spoiled with opulence and money,'_ he thought dryly. He was about to turn away and continue with his plans when she suddenly awoke. Sure, as a professional thief, he was trained to highly alert to other people's presence.

"Who are you?" she asked, her eyes searching the shadows.

Kuroro tensed. Damn. The girl was sharp. He didn't think he had made any noise to alert her of his presence. Well, there was nothing for it. There was no use pretending he wasn't there. "No one," he said calmly. "I am leaving." He took a step back into the shadows and looked at her face. He frowned. She was pale, and beautiful. Who cared about Monet and his paintings? Here was something worth any jewels in the world. He was about to step forward, but he stopped himself. It was better that she didn't see his face. He didn't know what to think about his sudden interest in a person over riches. He didn't want to be too hasty. He had to retreat, think, learn about her, who she was and why she mattered. He took a step back. "I'm leaving," he repeated.

"Don't underestimate me," came another sharp remark. In no time, she already stood near her bed side. The soft blonde hair still amazed Kuroro, although it was short just a little bit past her chin. And Kuroro didn't see a frightened or horrified look on her beautiful face. She looked calm, composed. On her guards. How could it be?

He took a step back and observed her silently for a minute or two. "Who are you?" he finally asked. He peered around the room. "The Clementine daughter, maybe?" The room was tastefully decorated. No bodyguard would sleep in an opulent room like this. She had to be part of the family.

"The intruder has to answer first. Shouldn't that be the rule?" she asked with a frown softly etched on her delicate-looking skin. Quickly, she took something shiny metallic thing from the table. Under the dim light, Kuroro saw what it was. A knife. Something with which she opened letters and sealed documents, maybe.

Kuroro had to think as fast as he ever had. _'Maybe I'll play for a while, then,' _he thought to himself and he smiled. "Fair enough," he said out loud. He took a step forward, halfway into the moonlight streaming from the window. His face was still in shadows, however. "If you think you can defeat me, I'll give you my name. But for every hit that I make, you shall answer one of my questions."

Without a word, she moved. She charged towards him, holding the knife in front of her like a weapon. Kuroro avoided the girl rather easily, but he knew she was just getting started. Her aim and agility took him by surprise, but it was a pleasant surprise. He hadn't had the chance to really use his fighting abilities recently. And he loved a good challenge. He aimed a kick at her ankles.

"Ah!" She quickly got a grip to the wooden chair so she didn't fall.

"Nice, you managed to recover pretty quickly," Kuroro commented. He was having fun. "But I've hit your ankle. Name, then." She opened her mouth but the man quickly added, "Your real name of course." Her annoyance at being caught nearly lying was apparent on her face. "I'm waiting," Kuroro added. "What is your name, Princess?" He tilted his head. "If you land a hit on me, I'll give you mine." He still stuck somewhat to the shadows, observing her beautiful face. Breathtaking. He had never seen someone so beautiful. She was a real masterpiece, more beautiful than any painting that he had ever stolen. However, he could see her lips straightened into a thin line and her frown deepened. Kuroro raised an eye brow. _'Did I say something wrong?'_ he thought.

The girl straightened her posture. "Kurapika," she said in whisper as raised her hand, aimed the knife to Kuroro's face. "And don't you dare call me Princess!"

"Kurapika," Kuroro repeated, avoiding the knife easily. Then he nodded to himself. There was something... something pulling at his mind at the name, but he had no memory of ever meeting her or even hearing her name. "I won't call you Princess again, if it offends you. Your Highness." He tilted his head, teeth glistening as his lips pulled into a smile.

Kurapika stood still for a moment, looking stunned. Then, with a swift movement, she slashed his arm, gave him a little wound. "Name," she said firmly.

Kuroro was impressed. Very. Impressed. "Kuroro," he answered. "Kuroro Lucifer." He looked down at his arm. "You're good," he praised. "My turn." He darted to her right, disappeared into the shadows for a moment only and aimed a punch at her back, trying to take her by surprise.

Kurapika felt his presence behind her. Alerted, she turned her head to counter his attack but suddenly she was hit on the back of her neck. "A-ah..." then she was unconscious instantly. Kuroro sneaked his arm around her thin waist. Before her eyes closed fully, he saw them - blue - like the ocean.

Kuroro looked down at her, observing her pensively. He could leave now. Take her with him. Steal her. It would be so easy. He picked her up, carrying her back to her bed. He laid her gently down and observed her, weighing his options. In the end, he turned away. There would be time. He would research everything about her. He would come back. For now, he had a painting to get. His client had already paid half a million in deposit. He stole out of her room and moved silently through the house. Soon, he had what he had come for and he left.

When he got home, he texted his client to indicate he had succeeded and he would give the key to the bank vault where he had hidden the painting as soon as the rest of the payment was in his bank account. Then, he went to bed. When he awoke, the first thing he did was to phone an acquaintance of his. Shalnark. The boy was brilliant with computers and could get all of the information he wanted. "Shal," he said once the young man answered. "I need information. Kurapika. Somehow linked to the Clementine family. Maybe the daughter. Give me everything you've got."

"Okay Danchou! I'll call you back," Shalnark said. Kuroro hung up and fixed himself a cup of coffee, which he sipped slowly as he waited for the young techie to call back. Eventually, he did. "I don't get it," he said as soon as Kuroro connected the call. "I barely found anything. There's nearly no information on the family. They're very private. But I see no mention of a daughter. Just a male heir."

"Hmm," Kuroro hummed pensively. "Maybe a family friend or a ward? Okay, Shal. If you find anything else, let me know immediately. I will go again tonight. Pass along any information you find on the family." He hung up. A moment later, his phone vibrated and he looked at the text. His client had wired the money. They set up a meeting for the afternoon. Kuroro gave him the key to retrieve his painting and left. He waited until nightfall. A little after midnight, he was back in Kurapika's room, sitting on the window sill, one leg crossed over the other. His eyes were fixed on the bed and he waited to see how long it would take the blonde to notice him.

She stirred. And made a sound... almost like a moan. Kuroro kept silent but didn't take his eyes off the beautiful blonde figure on the elegant bed. For the first time he felt an urge to step closer but thank God he could restrain it. Suddenly the blonde screamed._ 'A nightmare?'_ Kuroro guessed.

He tilted his head, waiting until the blonde settled once more. Then he slid down from the window sill and took the few steps that separated him from the bed. When Kurapika made another soft sound in her sleep, he froze, worried he might have awoken her. Silence fell once more. He stepped out of the shadows, standing over the bed, observing the blonde silently.

After a while, Kuroro smiled unconsciously when he saw those blue mesmerizing eyes again. Quickly she spotted Kuroro who blocked her view to the window. "You–!" She hissed. She was still shocked by her nightmare but pushed herself fully awake. Before she could get up, Kuroro made his move. He leaned over her, catching both her wrists and pushing them down into the soft mattress. He observed her silently for a moment, running his eyes over her delicate features. Such a work of art. Beautiful, simply beautiful. He wondered what it would feel like to kiss her, to steal her lips and capture her heart. Well, the first part was easy, at least. He leaned over her and pressed his lips to hers, still holding onto her wrists.

She stopped moving for a moment, eyes wide. He nibbled at her lips. She tried to push him but he didn't budge. She made a choking little sound and twisted her arms out of his grasp, gripped his shoulders and twisted and shoved at the same time, trying to push him off. He flicked his tongue lightly over her lips and finally straightened up. "Good morning, Your Highness," he said. And grinned. He couldn't call her Princess anymore, so this was the next best thing. She blushed furiously and tried to brush away the kiss from her wet, pink lips with the back of her hand. She raised her fist. Kuroro wondered, 'A girl wants to hit me? Well this is new,' and a mischievously smirk could be seen on his handsome face.

"You pervert!" She growled.

"Pervert?" Kuroro asked. "All I did was kiss you. Don't get your panties in a twist." He shrugged. "Don't tell me it was the first time someone kissed you. Someone as beautiful as you must have been kissed at some point in her life."

"Watch your words!" She shouted. She kept trying to hit him but now it was just futile attempts at best because of her anger. Kuroro dodged easily and his smirk never disappeared. "And how about your manner right now?" he teased her.

"I've never been kissed before and I'm not gay!" She yelled.

Kuroro was stunned. He froze, frowning at the blond. "You're a... boy?" He let his eyes run down over Kurapika's form, looking for any sign of womanly curves and found none. Well, that was... unexpected. "The Duke's heir?" he guessed. He brought his finger to his lips, studying Kurapika silently.

"You really thought I was a girl?!" He asked in a sort of exasperated manner that made him wonder if he'd been mistaken for a girl before. Possibly multiple times. Kuroro tilted his head. And put his hand flat against the blond's chest. Definitely not a girl.

"An honest mistake," he said with a shrug. He wondered if this changed anything for him. Boy or girl, he had never seen someone quite so beautiful, before. Art was art; beauty was beauty. It didn't matter, he decided. It might make it a little harder to steal this beautiful jewel but... what a challenge. He smiled. "Far from me the thought of stealing your first kiss without some form of compensation. Thank you." And he kissed him again; just a quick peck and he stood, avoiding any retaliation from the boy.

There was a loud bang at the door, as well as shouts. It seemed that they had alerted the bodyguards. Kurapika stopped his attacks on Kuroro instantly. A triumphant smile appeared on his delicate face. But he didn't know what kind of thief Kuroro was.

Kuroro smirked back at him. Another quick peck and he was at the window. "Well, then, Little Prince," he said, "I will steal you soon enough. Look for me when you least expect it. And really, you should let the poor bodyguards out of it. It could get dangerous. For them." And he jumped down from the window down to the grounds below. As he ran, he called Shalnark. "Shal," he said, "Kurapika is not the daughter but the son. Find anything you can. School, work, tutors, friends. Everything."

With the new information from Kuroro, Shalnark could get more this time. "Umm... A special school as expected, he's got a private tutor named Mizuken, is interested in history, art... His mother passed away when he was born,"

"History and art, is it." Kuroro grinned. "More and more interesting." At least they had some things in common.

On the other side of the line, Shalnark hesitated. "Uh, Danchou... You sound like you're having fun."

Kuroro laughed softly. "I guess I am. And I know what I'm going to steal next."

"Don't tell me you mean to kidnap him and ask a humongous ransom from the Duke?" Shalnark asked energetically.

"Kidnap him," Kuroro confirmed, but didn't specify he would likely not ask for a ransom. "I'll let him panic a bit for a week or two. Anything more you find on him, I want to know." He hung up, cleared the property wall easily and took off at a run towards the place he had left his car. Soon he was home, grinning to himself.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :**

Leave your review please...?

And let's write more fics about this pairing, in shounen ai, yaoi, or straight (of course with Kurapika as a female; gender-bending)!

Regards,

**aionwatha & whitypearl**

* * *

**KUROPIKA FOREVER**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER :**  
Togashi-sensei

**WARNING :**  
AU, shounen ai.

**A/N :**  
My first fic collab with **aionwatha**, we love Kuroro x Kurapika so much!

* * *

**THE PRINCE AND THE THIEF**

* * *

In the end, Kuroro had other things to steal and acquire over the next three weeks, and he didn't visit Kurapika at all during that time. So when he finally managed to go back, things had quieted down at the mansion. Kurapika's window was closed, so he slipped through one on the first floor and made his way up. He found the room easily, and slipped inside, locking the door behind him. Then he made his way to the bed and simply sat on the edge, regarding the blond quietly.

Kurapika was a light sleeper apparently. His eyes snapped open. Before the boy could take any actions, quickly Kuroro closed his mouth by his lips. Claimed it again. The sudden action made Kurapika startle and he winced a little. Kuroro immediately tensed and broke the kiss. Kuroro straightened up and looked down at him, noticing the redness of his skin by the side of his mouth. He tilted the boy's head up with a finger under his chin. "Who?" he asked, his eyebrows coming down into a frown. "Who dared hurt you?" He ran his thumb lightly over the bruise. "Who dared mar your beauty?" He was surprised at the intensity of his anger.

The unexpected attention made Kurapika look surprised and he forgot to push Kuroro away. "It's none of your concern," he stated as turned his head to his side.

Kuroro's lips tightened and he frowned at the boy. "It is," he said a tilted Kurapika's head up again, staring at his face, trying to assess the damage. "Enough," he said. "You're coming with me." He picked him up easily and Kurapika froze. Kuroro stepped to the window. With his hands full like this, he couldn't really open it, so he just kicked through it, and then jumped down to the ground. He took off at a run.

Soon, Kurapika started to struggle, even yell and hit Kuroro's strong and broad chest. The sounds alerted some bodyguards, and soon, Kuroro could hear footsteps rushing towards them. "Stop struggling," he told the boy. "I don't want to have to knock you unconscious." He took off at a run towards the wall surrounding to property. He cleared it easily, just in time to avoid bullets from the guards. "Hey, they could have killed you like this. The guards are kind of dumb."

"As if you wouldn't kill me! Let me gooo...! You gay pervert!" Kurapika shouted again.

Kuroro twitched. "I won't kill you," he said, trying not to get too annoyed, "But I could knock you unconscious for a while. And I'm not gay, nor a pervert." He shifted his grip and slung Kurapika over his shoulder. "At first it was a mistake, but... I find I do not care particularly whether you are a boy or a girl."

"You kissed me. Four times," Kurapika said sharply. And, Kuroro thought, he did have a point. He wasn't sure what had compelled him to do that. "For me it's perverted enough. Let go!" He yelped when suddenly Kuroro half threw him into his car. "How much do you want for my freedom?!"

"How much?" Kuroro chuckled. "I don't want money. I can steal whatever I want whenever I want. Money is not what I'm after. Would you let an art piece go to waste in a museum that was full of molds or open to the elements?" He slid behind the wheel. "If they cannot treat you right in that house, then I am taking you somewhere safe."

Kurapika gawked slightly then gritted his teeth. As the car started to move fast, Kurapika hissed, "There's no safe place for me. Don't act and talk like you know everything."

Kuroro could hear sorrow in his voice. He eyed him quietly for a moment. "You're right," he finally conceded. "I don't know everything about you and your situation. But I know I can keep you safe. I'm good at what I do." He picked up his cellphone and called Shalnark's number. "Shal," he said, "I need a safe house. And a disguise for Kurapika. Meet me at my place in an hour."

Kurapika probably still had a lot to say in retaliation to Kuroro, but he was suddenly silent. Too silent. His blue eyes looked glassy, on the edge of crying maybe. He bit his bottom lip, and looked out through the window at his side.

Kuroro hung up and slipped his phone into his pocket, then he observed Kurapika quietly. After a moment of silence, he said, "You're a good fighter, Kurapika. Not many people have ever managed to draw blood when fighting with me. So what prevented you from protecting yourself? You let your beautiful face get hit." Kuroro didn't expect he would turn at him and with a torn expression on his face. It was odd but he felt like putting his hand gently on his cheek. So he did. "I won't let them hurt you again, Kurapika. I have officially stolen you. And I protect what is mine. They will never lay a hand on you again."

Kurapika blushed but he swatted Kuroro's hand away. "I don't belong to anyone. And stop touching me!" But he didn't say anything about going back to the mansion.

Kuroro tightened his hands on the wheel and stifled a sigh. "But I like touching you," he said. "Does it really bother you?"

Kurapika flinched. He looked shocked. "How dare you ask that? Of course it bother me! Who do you think I am? We don't even know each other!"

"We have introduced ourselves the first time we met, didn't we? Kurapika." Kuroro tilted his head at him. "Don't tell me you don't remember my name." He arched an eyebrow.

"I meant before _that_." Kurapika gritted his teeth, looking quite impatient with Kuroro's attitude.

"How long should we be acquaintances for, before I'm allowed to touch you?" Kuroro asked. "I'll wait, if that's what you want. All I know is, I like touching you."

"Oh, you don't have to wait Mr. Thief, because it will _not_ happen again!" Kurapika snapped.

"You sound so terribly certain," Kuroro said, turning into an underground parking lot. "But I'll make you want it, eventually. Somehow. I stole you today, stole you from your house. Next, I will steal your heart from you."

Kurapika blushed immediately. He didn't look to Kuroro's eyes, but eyed around the basement, instead. He asked, "Where are we?"

"My place," Kuroro answered, parking the car. "A friend will meet us here and we'll take you to a safe house where you can live. No one will _ever_ lay a hand on you ever again."

"No one including you," Kurapika added. He remained on his seat after Kuroro had stopped the car and turned off the engine. "Ah, one more thing. I will never join your 'activities', in case it's your purpose for kidnapping me."

"Fine by me. I will not touch you until you give me permission. And I will not have you participate in anything illegal." He turned to look at him. "In exchange, I want to have permission to visit you once a day after you go home from school, which you will still attend, after things quiet down a bit. Do we have an agreement?"

"As if it would happen," Kurapika scowled. "In no time, my father will find me and get you arrested."

"Then I will accuse him of violence against you and have him arrested instead," Kuroro answered easily. "Or are you saying you want him to find you and hit you again? Are you perhaps some sort of masochist?" Kurapika raised his hand to strike Kuroro's face. He blocked it with the back of his arm and eyed him. "I'll take that as a 'no'. Then why do you want to go back? Aren't you glad to be free of that man?"

"Just, just bring me inside now," Kurapika suddenly said as he turned his face, as if some realization crossed his mind.

"As you wish," Kuroro said. He stepped out of the car and went around the front, opened Kurapika's door and picked him up, bridal style, closing the door with his foot. In a way, thoguh he didn't seem to have realized, Kurapika had just given him permission to touch him. So he would milk it for all it was worth. He brought him inside just as he had asked. He held him through the whole elevator ride and only let him down once he had reached the couch in his living room. He sat Kurapika down gently and asked, "Would you like something to drink? Water, tea, coffee?"

"You didn't have to pick me up like that! And I want a cup of tea, with milk." Kurapika said, although rather smugly.

Kuroro smiled. "Yes, your highness," he said pleasantly, then went into his kitchen to prepare said tea. He fixed some decaffeinated coffee for himself. When it was ready, he brought the cup of tea to Kurapika. "Here you go. Hope it's up to your taste."

Kurapika accepted it and took a sip. "Impressive, you can actually say something politely instead of your usual behaviour," he mumbled sardonically as leaned his back on the comfy couch.

"Will you let me touch you, if I ask politely?" Kuroro wanted to know. He got on one knee in front of the boy, looking up into his beautiful eyes.

Kurapika almost choked as he heard Kuroro's request. "Don't you even dare imagine I would." He really choked then, tried to get up to get a glass of water.

Kuroro headed into the kitchen after him and poured out a cup for him. He handed it to him, regarding him quietly. "I would very much like to kiss you," he said, once Kurapika was done with the water. He leaned in, his lips a bare centimetre away from Kurapika's.

"Can I kiss you?"

Kurapika twitched. Without knowing how close they were, he looked up, probably meaning to shout at Kuroro this time. But he made it worse. His lips ended up on Kuroro's, who lifted his hand, burying it in the soft blond locks. He moved his lips against Kurapika's, using all of his skills to make Kurapika respond somehow, going so far as to lick at his lips. Kurapika choked and tried to pull away from the man before him, when Kuroro suddenly sneaked his arm around his waist, tighter than the first time. They were so close.

Suddenly, they heard a knock.

Kuroro let go of Kurapika with one last swipe of his tongue against his lips, and then he was pushing away, walking back to the door. He opened it and Shalnark walked in. "Okay, got you a house, identity papers and information on schools for the boy. Anything else you wanted?"

"You've outdone yourself," Kuroro commented, trying not to feel upset at the horribly timing. "I think that's all we'll need for now."

"So, is this him?" Shal came to stand before Kurapika. "Hi, I'm Shalnark." He offered his hand to shake.

Kurapika was frozen in place. He looked quite terrible, his face was red, his lips were wet, and his hair was a mess. He stared blankly at Shalnark's hand, then blinked. "Um... Uh... What?"

Shalnark looked from him, to Kuroro, back to him. "Um," he said hesitantly, "did I just interrupt something?"

"Maybe, a little," Kuroro said with a private little smile. "When can we get the house?"

"Day after tomorrow," Shalnark said. "You'll have your cute little love nest."

"Hey! Watch your words," Kurapica said with some head, "a-and your attitude!" He went back to sit on the couch, and looked to Kuroro, then back to Shalnark. "I mean both of you. You're both being very rude."

Kuroro chuckled. "Focus, Kurapika. Shalnark did nothing to you. Just me. And it will always be me."

"Kind of a little feisty, isn't he?" Shalnark commented.

Kuroro chuckled. "Yeah."

Shalnark eyed him. "Is this why you're head over heels with him?"

Kuroro frowned. "I'm not head over heels," he protested.

"Uh-huh," Shalnark said, with a side look at his friend and boss. "Well, anyway. The intrusion will now leave you to it." He grinned. "It was great to finally meet you, Kurapika. Danchou!" He saluted teasingly, laughed, and left the apartment.

Kuroro turned to Kurapika. He looked at him silently for some time, then he gently caressed his hair, attempting to make him look up so he could kiss him again.

Kurapika refused, this time. He leaned away from Kuroro's touch and looked up to glance at him but soon turned away, pursing his lips unhappily. "W-what kind of disguise that you prepared for me?" he finally asked.

"Well," Kuroro began, "we could dye your hair, dress you differently and have you wear colour contacts and lifts. And I want you to portray the personality of a 'nouveau riche' rather than one who was born in money. Can you do it?"

Kurapika looked stunned for a while. "What would you have me wear?" he retorted sharply. "You kidnapped me so I brought nothing with me! And as for the second thing, we'll see how much I manage." He shrugged, acting like he didn't care at all.

"Shal will find you new clothes. He will return with them tomorrow." He motioned. "There is a spare bedroom over there. You're free to use it. I will go back to my own room, now, for some much-needed rest. I will see you tomorrow." A kiss to Kurapika's forehead, and he headed to his room.

Kurapika was silent. Right before Kuroro closed his door, the boy said something, in a voice that was almost like a whisper. "Thank you." Kuroro smiled to himself and tilted his head back against the door. A pause, and then he undressed for the night.

He slept well for the first time in a long time. In the morning, He got up around 10:30 and wandered into the kitchen in search of coffee. Suddenly he stopped, when he saw Kurapika going through the cupboards like he owned the place. The boy was nearly glowing in his beauty and his blond hair shone brilliantly in the morning light. Kuroro paused and looked at him, studying him quietly for some time. Then, finally, he made his way over to the coffee machine. He started preparing the hot drink, his back to the blond, trying not to be so aware of the boy, and failing miserably. Once the coffee pot was brewing, he turned his back to the counter and looked at Kurapika again.

"Well, good morning," the blond said, still focused with whatever he was doing.

Kuroro sipped his coffee. " It's more than good for me," he said with a smirk. Kurapika stood on his tip toes, trying to take plates from a shelf above his head. Kuroro stepped behind him and reached for the plates easily. He didn't actually touch Kurapika, since he hadn't received permission from the boy to do so, but he stood as close as he could stand so that he wasn't touching him but Kurapika would feel the heat emanating from his body. Then he took a step back and handed the blond the plates without a word. His eyes raked down the pale body appreciatively.

"Stop starring," Kurapika murmured, blushing softly. He put something on the plates, walked past the man and set them down on the table. Absentmindedly he pouted a little, obviously feeling that Kuroro was still starring at him.

"You made breakfast," Kuroro commented, and he took his cup of coffee to the table. "You want tea? Coffee?" He tilted his head at the blond, admiring the way the large shirt slipped down to his arm, exposing his shoulder.

"Coffee with a little bit of creamer," Kurapika answered. Feeling there wasn't a move from Kuroro, he turned his head and caught the man's look. He followed his gaze down to – "Oh is this yours? Do you mind that I borrowed it? It's your responsibility anyway for kidnapping me!"

"I don't mind," Kuroro replied and moved as if he would caress the bare shoulder, but stopped when his fingers were just a few millimetres from the pale skin. He snatched his hand back and turned away to get another mug. He filled it with coffee and added cream, stirring it with a spoon before placing it in front of Kurapica. He sat across from him and took a sip of coffee, observing the blond above the rim of his cup.

Kurapika had made strawberry pancakes for them. He started eating slowly with the proper manners of a noble boy, since that was what he was. Seemingly unconsciously, he twirled his blond locks now and again. Kuroro watched him quietly for some time, drinking his coffee. Then, he finally set his cup down and picked up his utensils. He took a bite. His eyebrows arched up. "Nice pancakes," he commented, then looked up to smile at the blond, liking the way his hair shone as Kurapica twirled it.

Kurapika frowned at him, then looked up and asked innocently, "What color do you think I should dye on my hair?"

"Something dark, maybe" Kuroro said softly. "To bring out your beautiful eyes." He reached across the small table so he could stroke Kurapika's hair softly, but then he remembered that he didn't have Kurapika's pemission to touch him, so, as per their agreement, he moved his hand away, cleared his throat and took a sip of coffee.

Kurapika cringed. "Am I disgusting to you now?" He looked displeased.

"No, of course not," Kuroro said, frowning a bit in confusion. "I just didn't think you wanted me to touch you."

"As long as you don't hurt me, I don't mind. You made me feel like someone dirty."

"That wasn't my intentions," Kuroro said softly. "So, if I were to touch you now, would you hate it?"

"N-No..." Kurapika said. "Because you mean no harm, right?"

"I don't," Kuroro assured him. He reached out and lightly caressed the boy's cheek with the very tip of his fingers. "So if I do this," he said, letting his fingers trail down Kurapika's throat, "Does it bother you?"

His touch made Kurapika frown lightly, but otherwise, he didn't move or answer anything. He glanced up at the man's dark eyes. He looked confused, uncertain. Encouraged by Kurapika's compliance, Kuroro let his fingers trail over the nude shoulder, slipping just inside the oversized shirt. Then he let them wander back up again, up the side of his neck, then over his cheeks and finally over his lips, pressing against them gently.

Kurapika closed his eyes, and he shuddered. He was just a seventeen years old boy, overprotected from the day he was born, touches he knew were probably unpleasant, such as blows from his father. He knew nothing. He leaned away a little bit. Kuroro pulled his hand away. "You are beautiful," he told the blond. "A real work of art." He returned to his breakfast, taking a few more bites, trying not to stare too openly at the boy in front of him.

Kurapika cleared his throat. He awkwardly finished his breakfast just in few minutes, a florid blush on his face. As soon as he finished, he took the plate and his cup to the sink. Kuroro came up behind him and reached around him to put his own plate in the sink. Then he took a step back and just looked at Kurapika for a moment. Then he trailed his fingers down his throat again. "Beautiful," he said again.

Kurapika looked away self-consciously for a moment. Then, something suddenly seemed to occur to him. He frowned up at Kuroro. "You're the one who stole the Monet painting from my home, right?"

Kuroro paused, blinked and tilted his head. "I am, yes." He ran his fingers over the hem of his t-shirt. "Why?" he was curious about what had just brought this up.

"Just wanted to make sure." Absentmindedly he stared at Kuroro's fingers on the shirt he wore.

"I've already gotten rid of it," Kuroro said softly. "The moment I laid my eyes on you, nothing else interested me. Nothing else mattered."

Kurapika lifted his face and stared at his dark eyes intensely. He frowned and asked, "Did I know you before?"

"No," Kuroro answered, but he wasn't entirely sure. He couldn't deny that there was... something, pulling at his mind. "No," he repeated more firmly, "I don't think we've met before I went to your house to retrieve that Monet painting." He frowned. "But..." He he searching Kurapika's gaze thoughtfully and brought his hand up to tap the tip of his fingers lightly beside Kurapika's blue eyes. "Are you wearing contacts?"

Kurapika looked uncertain for a moment. Then he answered, "No..." His voice trailed off and he licked his lips. Then he asked, "Should I?"

"I don't know," Kuroro said and trailed his fingers down Kurapika's cheek pensively. "It just feels like the colour... is... off." He suddenly realized what he was doing and he snatched his hand away and turned towards the counter. "I'm going going to make more coffee. Would you like some?" he offered.

Kurapika flinched, although slightly. He frowned pensively, eyes unseeingly staring at the wall, as if trying to remember something. Suddenly, he blinked. And he saw Kuroro was observing him in wonderment. He almost said something but Kurapika immediately did it first, "I-I will go shower."

Kuroro nodded and offered, "I can lend you a change of clothes if you need. I can't promise they'll fit, though." He went into this room and returned a moment later with a pair of black jeans, a button-up shirt and, most important of all, a belt. "Here," he handed them to the blond.

Kurapika accepted the clothes. "Thanks," he muttered. He turned but then suddenly stopped. "I heard something on the news before you woke up. My father is looking for me now."

"He won't find you," Kuroro assured him. "Have a nice shower." Kurapika nodded and made his way to the bathroom.

Kuroro tried to ignore the sounds from the bathroom, tried to ignore the strange sensation pulling at his mind whenever he remembered the blond's face, and he just focused on making himself some coffee.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kuroro sighed silently. He felt somewhat grateful that he had something to distract his thoughts from the beautiful blond. Shalnark grinned when he opened his door. "Are you ready to go to your love nest?" He teased in a whisper.

"Shal," Kuroro greeted. "I wouldn't call it a 'love nest' per se." He glanced back towards the bathroom where he could still hear the water running. "At least not in front of him."

"Aw, you're no fun," Shalnark pouted slightly. But then, a grin made its way back to his face. "But you admit that it's a love nest?" Kuroro glanced at him sharply. He looked through the things Shalnark had brought and got the box of dye out of the bag. He went over to the bathroom door and knocked twice.

"Kurapika, I'm just opening the door to put the dye on the counter," he called out loudly, to be heard over the sound of the water. He cracked the door open and placed the box on the counter, glancing up quickly at the shower before turning resolutely away and closing the door behind him. He made his way back to Shalnark. "His father's apparently on the lookout for him. We may have to lay low for a while. Can you find out the syllabus for his school so he doesn't fall behind on schoolwork? We'll have to transfer him, maybe move him down a grade or two since he looks younger, but he's smart. He'd find it terribly dull."

"How about heading out of the country?" Shalnark wanted to know.

"It's an option," Kuroro said, "but not before things die down here. With a duke's heir, you can be sure the borders will be closely guarded." They discussed their plan back and forth for sometime, and Kuroro had to admit he liked the idea of sneaking Kurapika out to some faraway land. He was kind of getting tired of living here anyway. Suddenly, Kurapika stepped out in a bathrobe. Kuroro's robe. The dark-haired man turned away sharply, covering an embarrassing gasp by coughing lightly. He drank a sip of coffee. When he felt himself under control again, he turned back towards the blond. Well, brunette, now. What a shame. "Ah, Kurapika. Shal was just telling me the house is ready somewhat early. We won't have to wait until tomorrow."

Kurapika nodded silently, then went to the room to get dressed.

"Beautiful," Shalnark commented absentmindedly.

"He is," Kuroro acquiesced softly, eyes on the door behind which Kurapica had disappeared. Then he caught Shalnark's knowing look and he frowned lightly. He decided not to comment. "He'll need clothes, too," he said instead. Because the thought of Kurapika walking around in Kuroro's own clothing, his shirts falling off from fair shoulders... it was a little bit too much for Kuroro. He didn't intend to do anything TO the boy. He might be a thief, but he was still a gentleman.

Shalnark chuckled lightly. "You're really falling for this boy? Don't tell me he turned you gay."

Kuroro shrugged lightly. "Does it matter?" He tilted his head. "There's something about him. I can't place it. There's just... something." He took a sip of his coffee, thinking about it for a moment. "I never really thought about things like gender. It doesn't really matter to me. When I saw him..." He frowned lightly, trying to think of a proper way to explain himself. "Well, I don't know. There was this strange sort of pull, inside." He finished his coffee and set the mug down onto the counter, behind him. "And when I saw that that _man_," there was scorn in the way he spoke the word, "had hurt him, I just... I'm not sure. I had to get him away, keep him safe." He leaned back with his hands curled around the edge of the counter-top. "I just can't let him go. But it's not like I intend to keep him as a captive. I just want him where I can see him."

Shalnark studied Kuroro's face in silence for a moment. "Hmm," he hummed softly. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen you really care about another human being before." Kuroro made a face, and Shalnark laughed. "Don't make that face! It's a good thing."

He turned back to the door where Kurapika had disappeared. "Hey, come out here," Shalnark called to him. "It's kind of rude to eavesdrop."

The boy stepped out, a deep blush on his cheeks.

Kuroro looked up and wondered to himself, _'How long has he been listening?' _Well, whatever the boy had heard, it was too late to take any of it back. But he did take a double-glance at what Kurapika looked like when wearing his clothes. As expected, the black jeans were too long for him, but he had rolled them up a bit and used a belt. Kuroro's shirt was kind of large on him, and he could see the boy's collarbone, where the top button was left unfastened. It was nearly indecent. And there was this strange feeling of ownership, as if the clothes were broadcasting, 'This boy is MINE.' He cleared his throat. "He'll need clothes his size," he said, to cover for the long pause.

Shalnark grinned mischievously.

"Stop starring," Kurapika pouted at Kuroro, though he didn't seem all that upset. He tugged at his hair lightly.

"Now the colour really looks all wrong," Kuroro commented, but he was smiling. If it could keep the boy hidden, it was a small price to pay. "You still look breathtakingly beautiful, though. Let's go," He turned sharply away from Kurapica, heading for the door, fighting with himself so as not to kiss him there and then. He just wanted to touch, to strip naked, to caress... He mastered himself. "Shal, we'll use your car in case mine was spotted. Drive us."

"Sure," Shalnark answered and took a quick glanced to Kurapika. "He seems troubled. Maybe you should accompany him and sit on the back seat."

Kuroro raised his eye brows questioningly and inwardlycursed the young man ,_'Shal, you don't have idea that you make this worse for me.'_ He slide onto the back seat with Kurapika, though.

They drove for some time in silence, until Kurapika pointed out the window. "Contact lenses," he stated.

"Shal, park the car," Kuroro said. "I'll stay with Kurapica. You buy a pair of coloured contacts." He turned to Kurapica, "Any colour you'd prefer?"

"Black," Kurapika immediately answered.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Shalnark said and he parked the car across the street from the shop. He stepped out and half ran across the street, then went into the store. He came back a few minutes later with the contacts and he chucked them lightly at Kurapika before sliding behind the wheel. Then they were off again.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :**  
Thank God that my big sist here *poke aionwatha* could manage to edit it last night so I can posted it ...

Okay, here we go..

**Jeanette Seffanya :**  
Thank you Jean, finally you could enjoy one of my fics...hehe

**Sayurijaina0839 :**  
Yeah, actually it's exciting for us too...and then be more than that when the readers love this like we do ＼(^o^)／

**Winnykute :**  
We hope this second chapter was interesting too. Thank you so much for your support :)

**kurapika fan :**  
Well, so here is the update for you d=(^o^)=b

**hana-1emptyflower :**  
Hana, you're here too xD *hug*  
Yeah, finally I made it with aionwatha. Blame her for writing amazing KuroPika fics so made me wanna try this. Hahah xD  
Oh my, I'm so in love with KuroPika *sigh*

**Neko-otaku 369 :**  
Yess! KuroPika FOREVER (^o^)/

**Kuruta Kei :**  
Aionwatha is so nice and kind, now she's more like my big sist...Thanks KuroPika, because of you two I have a big sist who I didn't have before＼(^^)／  
I'm kinda...limited fujoshi, in KuroPika, SasuNaru and AsamiTakaba  
Hey, why don't you make another one?

**AyakiStory :**  
Yeahh...another KuroPika fans ^o^  
Update your fic, please? :D

**Kanon 58 :**  
Hi...you sounded excited xD  
Please make another KuroPika fics Dx

.

Review please...^^

Regards,

**aionwatha & whitypearl**

* * *

_**KUROPIKA FOREVER**_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-sensei

**WARNING :**

AU, shounen ai.

**A/N :**

My first fic collab with **aionwatha,** we love Kuroro x Kurapika so much!

* * *

**THE PRINCE AND THE THIEF**

* * *

Shalnark parked the car in front of a small house, quite a distance away from the city. "Here, it won't be too practical for school, but since he's not going to go until we find a decent school where his father won't find him, I figure you guys could stay here until things settle down. We can find you a new love nest when we figure out where Kurapika will attend school."

"Don't call it that," Kuroro said. "I didn't intend to live here with him. This is his house. I have my own place."

"Which will be found out soon enough," Shal said and handed him his phone. Kuroro glanced at it. The browser was opened to a news website and he saw an APB on his car had been broadcasted.

"Okay, change of plan," he said. "Kurapika, do you mind me staying in your house until things settle down?"

"Suit your self," Kurapika responded as he looked out the car's window.

"I'm asking for your permission, Kurapika," Kuroro said patiently. "I do have other options. This house is yours. You can refuse me. Always. No one is going to force you to do anything you don't want to do." He placed his fingers against the boy's cheek lightly and felt Shalnark's eyes on them. He let his hand fall. "So I'll ask you again. I would like to stay and make sure that you're safe. May I?"

Kurapika turned towards him, looking completely stunned for a moment. "Yeah, of course," Kurapika answered after a long pause spent observing Kuroro.

The older man smiled. "Thank you." He turned to Shalnark. "Come in with us," he said. "I'll need to take Kurapika measurements so you can find him clothes his size."

He opened the car door and went around to open Kurapika's, then he held it open while the blond – well, brunette for now – slid out of the car. Then they followed Shalnark to the front door. A moment later, they were walking in.

"I managed to find a house that was furnished," Shalnark said. "Hope you like it."

Kurapika looked around the house, with Kuroro following close behind. The man could see the slightest of smiles, barely noticeable, on Kurapika's beautiful face. "Am I wrong to assume that you like this house?" he asked the blond.

Kurapika suddenly stopped and turned his head towards Kuroro, but his gaze seemed to be avoiding his. "Mm... Yeah," the boy said softly with a light shrug. "It's just for a while, right?"

"Yes," Kuroro replied. "Sorry it's not a castle or a mansion. But it's yours in any case. Shal, is there a coffee machine?" He wandered into the kitchen area and spotted the percolator on the counter top. "Ah, there is. Kurapika, would you like a cup?"

Unfortunately Kurapika didn't hear him. He took a turn to the right, to the bedroom. It was a nice bedroom, minimalist with mixed colour of white, black, and red. Curious, Kuroro followed him while Shalnark had a mischievously grin on his face. Kuroro realized it instantly.

"There is only...one bedroom?" Kuroro muttered absentmindedly. Kurapika blushed brightly and turned shy eyes towards Kuroro. The taller man looked at him, sighed softly and said, "Shalnark, you're meddling."

"And proud," the young man replied.

Kuroro glanced at him, then back towards the living room. Ugh, loveseat. This was going to suck. He turned back towards Kurapika. "I'll take the couch," he offered.

Kurapika looked uneasy. He was in an awkward condition now. One bed, Kuroro and himself. They were both guys. He frowned, obviously debating with himself. "No, you shouldn't have to do that," he finally told the taller man.

Kuroro blinked at him. Twice. He asked, slowly, "Are you sure?"

Kurapika glanced back towards the loveseat. "You'll be uncomfortable on the couch. You're too tall to sleep there. Even I would have a hard time." He looked at the bed, blushed a little more, but then looked resolute. "If you can keep your hands to yourself, then I don't mind sharing." He obviously did mind, but he wasn't mean enough to send Kuroro to sleep on such a small couch.

"I cuddle in my sleep," Kuroro lied, trying to test the boundaries of their new position. "But other than that, I don't move all that much, and I'm a gentleman, I'll have you know. I might have given you a few light kisses, but I would never do more without your permission."

Kurapika knew, his face might be blushed furiously right now. He definitely had something to say about said kisses, but he didn't speak his mind and Kuroro had no intention of making it easy for him. "Okay, so it's settled," the blond finally said, but when he turned towards the door to leave the room, Shalnark already there.

"Um...Danchou, just make sure that you remember...The measurements?"

Kurapika glanced back at the taller man. "Measurements?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kuroro answered. "We'll need to buy you new clothes, so I'll need to take your measurements. This way, we don't have to risk you going out where someone might recognize you and call your father. Shalnark can go and buy you some. Shal?" Shalnark handed him a measuring tape. Kuroro turned back to Kurapica. "I'll need to measure under your clothes. Would you rather I do it? Or Shal?" He was doing his best to make Kurapika believe he was in control, even though he really wasn't.

"Oh my God, my phone just buzzed!" Shalnark said suddenly with a shocked expression, which looked to Kuroro that he was completely faking it. Not that he was going to call out on him. In no time, Shalnark was gone, and Kuroro heard the patio door slide shut behind him.

Kuroro sighed. But surprisingly, Kurapika seemed fine. "Please make it quick," the blond said, as he started undoing the buttons of Kuroro's shirt that he was wearing.

Kuroro tried not to stare. Too much. God, the boy was beautiful. He could have been painted by Da Vinci or Michael Angelo. He licked his lips slowly, watching as Kurapika shrugged out of the shirt.

"Okay," he said, "We'll start with the shoulders."

He put the measuring tape against the boy's collar bone and checked the number as he extended it from the left shoulder to the right one, the back of his fingers ghosting over pale, white skin.

"Ah, paper!" He suddenly said, as if he couldn't actually remember the numbers off-hand. Anything to keep Kurapica shirtless for as long as possible. He found a pen and paper and placed it on top the the dresser so he could write the measurement down.

"Next, shoulder to wrist," he announced, and he pinned the tape to Kurapika's shoulder, holding it between his thumb and forefinger as he slid down Kurapika's arm, the rest of his fingers caressing the boy's skin again. Kuroro's touches made him flinched. The tip of his fingers ran smooth and slow on his arm. The taller man checked a smile, and wrote down the numbers. Then he said, "I need to measure your waist, now. I'll need to put my arms around you, but only for a moment." He reached around, and let his fingers trail over the skin as he pulled both sides of the tape to the front.

A moment later, he leaned over the dresser and wrote down the number, leaving his left hand over the boy's far hip, as if he didn't realize he was still touching him.

He heard Kurapica suck in a breath. Then the blond asked, "W-what are you doing?"

"Mm?" Kuroro asked as he straightened up. "I'm measuring you. Let's see around your neck, just to make sure." He purposely let his fingers run over the boy's skin yet again. "Do you prefer tall collars, around the neck, or wider?" he wanted to know.

"Anything is fine," the blond answered, somewhat breathlessly.

Kuroro nodded. "All right. Turn around, I'll need to measure the length of your back from neck to waist, then waist to, um, well... the crotch area."

"W-what?!" Kurapika sounded so shocked and Kuroro had to hide a smile. The blond took a step back.

The taller man managed to control himself somehow. He looked down at the boy, studying the way the blush coloured his neck, ear and cheeks. "Is there a problem?"

"N-no," Kurapika retorted quickly. "But do you really have to do that? From the back to the.., well, you know..." His voice trailed off.

"If I didn't, how we could know the measurement then?" Kurapika's lips drew a thin, unhappy line. "Believe me, will you?" Kuroro said again as approached the blond.

Kurapika didn't give another answer, but he stood still. Kuroro took his time to observe Kurapika' s beautiful body. It was so pure... And he knew for certain that he really, truly wanted the blond to be his. He went around him and started by measuring from neck to waist, never missing an opportunity to touch the pale skin. He wrote that number down, too. But then, he didn't want to push Kurapica _too_ much on the first day in their new house, so he said, "Give me your hand. I'll let you hold the tape under your buttocks so that I don't have to touch you there. Would that be more comfortable?"

Kurapika looked at him, looking surprised, but relieved. "Ah... Sure, thank you," he answered in a low voice and obediently let Kuroro direct him on where and how to stand. He lowered his head, looking so unsure and bashful that Kuroro had to stop himself from reaching around him to hold him. Kuroro held the beginning of the tape against the boy's spine at waist level. Then he put the dangling end of the measuring take into the blond's hand, and directed his hand where he wanted it to be, making sure Kurapika's own hand brushed against the blond's tush quite intimately. Then he left the thumb of his left hand to hold the tape in place, his fingers curling around the boy's hipbone as he leaned over the table to write down the number again.

Kurapika tensed. He might be way more innocent than most boys his age, but not to the point of being completely unawares. Good. "A-are we done?" he stuttered.

"Just about," Kuroro answered. He collected the tape back from the boy and placed it against the side of his waist. "Hold this?" he asked, and when the young man complied, he went down on one knee so he could measure from waist to ankle. He straightened up and wrote it down. "Last one," he said and directed Kurapika's hand. "Here, hold this at the crotch, right where your thigh meets your crotch area. Then hold it in place while I measure your inseam. Aaaand, done." He stood and wrote the final number.

Kurapika sighed. He composed himself and sat at the edge of the bed. Kuroro wondered if he had noticed that he hadn't put the shirt back on, yet. After a moment, the boy asked, "What about your clothes?"

"What about them?" Kuroro sent back. "I can always ask Shal to–" He paused. If his plate had been traced back to his apartment, then it was most likely compromised. "No, I guess I can't send him to get my stuff from home, in case the place is being monitored. Then I guess I should get measured, too." Truth was, he owned a lot of custom-fitted clothes, so he knew _exactly_ what his measurements were. But it was more fun this way. "Would you measure me?" he asked.

"Ehh...Me?!" Kurapika sounded shocked. "Don't you know your measurements?"

"I have various brands, and each of them measure their sizes differently. Since I can't go and buy my clothes myself, I have to make sure that Shalnark will get the right ones for me." Kuroro handed him the measuring tape. "Please?"

He saw Kurapika blush, but the boy took the measuring tape from him. Kuroro unbuttoned his shirt slowly, looking at Kurapika through his eyelashes, trying to read his expression without being caught watching him. He shrugged out of his shirt, revealing the tight, fit body of a model.

Kurapika starred absentmindedly at his perfect body, and he bit the side of his lower lip thoughtfully.

"Are you okay?" Kuroro asked, pasting a worried frown on his face as tilted the blond's chin up.

"Of course I am!" Kurapika swatted his hand away. He took the measurement of Kuroro's waist from the front, which accidentally made him bump into his broad and strong chest. Kuroro steadied Kurapika with his hands on his shoulders, holding him lightly. The boy was looking down, so he allowed himself a little smile. This was nearly too easy.

When Kurapika moved his head up, he dropped the smile and settled for an inquisitive look. He let his fingers trail lightly down his shoulders, soft and light as butterfly wings. "So?" he asked. Kurapika cleared his throat and took a step back to look at the number. Kuroro wrote it down. He asked, "Should I lower myself for you to measure my shoulder width and neck girth?"

"Yeah, it would be easier for me. Maybe...Just sit there," Kurapika pointed to the edge of the bed where he sat on earlier.

Kuroro complied. The blond rushed through it, so that Kuroro had to repress a chuckle. It was amusing... His blushing face, the softness of his skin's body... And his nervousness. _'I bet he never got this close to someone,' _he thought to himself. He let him proceed, measuring his back from neck to waist after he was done with his shoulder and neck. Then his chest. He stood up for the rest, but didn't offer to hold the measuring tape for Kurapika. Unless the boy asked, he'd have to hold the tape under his ass and at his crotch by himself.

When there was only that left to do, Kurapika stopped. He seemed to realize which part of him had to be measured for the last, since his eyes trailed down to look to that area. Quickly, he looked up. "I assume you can measure this by yourself," Kurapika handed him the measure tape.

"Not quite," Kuroro said. "I can't see behind me to know where to hold the measuring tape, and I can't measure my inseam because I can't hold one hand at my crotch and reach down to my ankle at the same time. I'm _flexible_," he put an emphasis on the word, "but not quite _that_ flexible."

Kurapika huffed and gripped the tape tightly as he took it back from the taller man. His eyes went to the door and Kuroro was ready to bet the younger man was hoping to see Shalnark walk in. "Okay," he said, getting down on one knee in front of Kuroro.

It was a good this the boy refused to look up to his private area, because if he did, he would catch the thought that went through Kuroro as soon as he saw the blond lower himself.

Kurapika held the tape in place and asked, "So where is your girlfriend now?"

"Girlfriend?" Kuroro asked. "Would I have kissed you if I had a girlfriend?" He didn't offer to hold the tape like he'd asked Kurapika to do, wanting to see if the blond would do it himself and touch him in his private areas, or if the kid would ask him to do it.

"Well, how should I know?" Kurapika sounded a little impatient. Probably unnerved. "And could you please hold the tape?" he hissed, trying to sound annoyed but with a cute blush on his cheeks.

Kuroro hid a smile by biting his lips together, but he did hold the tape for him. "Well, true, I suppose people do cheat on their significant others all the time, but I'm a bit offended you would think so lowly of _me_."

Kurapika looked up immediately. "I-I didn't mean it like that!" He blinked and stopped, eyes focusing on where the older man was holding the tape.

"You didn't?" Kuroro asked. "It sort of seemed like you did." He had no problem at all letting Kurapika stare at him. He wasn't body-conscious at all. "But I'm not the cheating type," he said. "I'm extremely loyal, so long as I feel my loyalty is deserved." By which he meant he'd put his underlings under no actual threat, if he could avoid it. "And if it isn't deserved, well... Then I just confront the person." By which he meant, kill them.

"Well, maybe..." Kurapika wrote the number then stood up quickly. He looked uneasy. "I'm sorry..." Kuroro frowned at him, studying his face thoughtfully. The boy before him looked seriously contrite. Had he said too much? And the expression on his face...

"Don't worry about it," he murmured softly, placing his hand on the boy's cheek and stroking it gently. "You don't know me yet. You couldn't know. In time though, you'll find out just how focused I can be on the thing – or the person – that I'm interested in. That's just my nature. You will see." He leaned closer, stopping when he was a mere breath away. But he stayed there, waiting to see what Kurapika's reaction would be, before he decided to kiss him of to turn away.

Then suddenly, Kurapika blinked. He stood still. His expression turned into a pensive frown. Absentmindedly, he leant his face to Kuroro's palm and closed his eyes.

Kuroro...was amazed. And pleased. He stared at Kurapica's face, searching it, memorizing it. He breached the distance between them and kissed him, pulling him into a tight embrace. He'd meant to stop there, but his hands started moving on their own, first down the boy's arms, then up them, over his shoulders, down his back, forward to the sides of his waist, pulling him flush against his front, holding him there before his arms reached back once more, his hands settling at the small of Kurapika's back, holding him in place as Kuroro nibbled at his lips and tentatively pushed his tongue forward to try and deepen the kiss.

The taste...of the boy. There was something, something pulling at Kuroro's mind. _'I know this...'_ he thought as their tongues met.

_'I know you...'_

Kurapika, on the other hand, seemed like he was suddenly someplace far away. He winced a little against Kuroro, who seemed to just know what to do.

_'I will protect you...'_

He caressed his back to comfort him. Slowly, he felt Kurapika kiss him back. HE heard Shalnark gasp from the doorway, but he ignored him, licking inside of the blond's mouth instead, wrapping his arms closer around him, pulling the boy flush against his front, his arms tight around the blond, kissing, nibbling tasting Kurapika as if he had gone his entire life without knowing what a proper kiss felt like.

Kuroro broke the kiss, only to nuzzle, nibble and trail his teeth gently over the blond's jawline, his hands sliding over the boy's naked chest and up over his back, pushing against him gently until Kurapika had his back against the wall, and Kuroro pressed against his front, one leg pushing forward in between Kurapika's thighs. Kurapika let out a moan, in low voice that aroused Kuroro more. He lowered his face, was going to kiss Kurapika's neck, when he heard a voice in his mind say,

_'Don't leave me.'_

They both held still. Kurapika blinked. Kuroro stared at him and pulled back a bit, too bothered by this – was it a memory? – that had just pulled at his mind. He regarded the blond thoughtfully, his eyebrows pulling down in a light frown.

Shalnark chose this moment to clear his throat. "Uh, Danchou, if you guys are done, I'd like to get going now."

Kuroro stepped away from the blond. "Sure. The numbers are on the table. We'll both need clothes."

Shalnark nodded and picked up the paper, glancing quickly at it. He did a double-take. "Ah, Danchou, didn't you already kn–"

Kuroro cut him off before he could say_ 'know your measurements.'_ "That'll be all, Shal. Thank you."

Kurapika slipped out from between Kuroro and the wall and he grabbed the shirt he'd let fall onto the floor earlier, but then he froze when Kuroro turned back towards him. After a short hesitation, he slipped the garment on.

Kuroro stared at the blond, watching him put his shirt back on. Kuroro's shirt. There was that possessive desire again, like the boy wearing his shirt somehow proclaimed to the world that he was Kuroro's. He wanted to kiss him again, to pin him back against the wall again.

Shal coughed softly and said, "All right, then. The intrusion will make his exit. I'll be back tomorrow with the clothes."

Kuroro could feel his eyes on him, but he didn't turn away from the blonde. "Thanks, Shal. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kurapika stopped buttoning up the shirt when he felt Kuroro still staring at him. He clutched the front lapel of his unbuttoned shirt together. He couldn't meet Kuroro's eyes yet... "I-I..." he stuttered.

"Yes?" Kuroro asked, turning to face him fully. He let his eyes rake down the length of the blond's body and back up. He heard Shalnark clear his throat again, then his footsteps receded to the foyer. Kuroro didn't pay him any mind. His eyes were fixed on Kurapika. He heard the front door open and close, then Shalnark's car started up and drove off. Still his eyes were on the blond. He took a step closer, without really realizing he was doing it.

"What have we done?" Kurapika whispered. He loose his grip on his unbuttoned shirt, but didn't back away when Kuroro stepped closer. In a normal situation, he should be angry, but he just looked confused.

Kuroro looked down at him. "We have kissed," he said softly. "Properly, this time." He searched his expression. "Did you hate it?"

Kurapika tensed, and he turned his gaze up into those dark eyes. "You must know how I would react if I hated it," he answered without thinking twice.

"So you didn't hate it," Kuroro murmured. "That's good. That's very good." He didn't explain his comment, but went to sit on the bed. He extended a hand towards the boy. "Come here?" he asked.

Kurapika frowned. "What for?" He stared at him suspiciously. He didn't move.

"So I can kiss you properly again," Kuroro answered truthfully. "But this time, you'll be in control. I'm not going to pin you against the wall and take advantage," he didn't say _again_ or _yet_, though both thoughts were loud in his head, "I think you'd rather be able to pull away if it gets too intense for you, so come here."

Kuroro's answer was obviously unexpected. Kurapika looked speechless. Kuroro kept staring at him, observing Kurapika's reaction. Then he tried it again. He opened his hand in Kurapika's direction. "Come," he said.

Kurapika looked so nervous. "Why do we have to do it again?" he asked him back, absentmindedly stepped closer.

"Because I want to," Kuroro said. "And I thought... Maybe I was wrong," yet he knew he wasn't, "but I thought you wanted to, as well." He looked around. "Is the bed making you nervous?" Maybe a bit challenging, here. "We can go to the living room, if that would make you feel more comfortable."

Kurapika scowled at him. Yeah, he was nervous, he obviously, yet he looked like he wanted to make sure Kuroro thought he was furious. The blush kind of gave him away, though. Acting as if it didn't affect him much, Kurapika ignored his extended hands, walked past him, then sat beside him on the bed. Kuroro silently turned to face him. "Do you want to initiate it?" he asked, "or would you rather let me?" Still giving him the illusion of control.

"Just do it when you feel like the time is right," Kurapika answered.

"Then it is," Kuroro said, "More than time." He pulled Kurapika's chin up lightly with a finger, and immediately leaned in to kiss him, hot and heavy, with his tongue pushing in Kurapika's mouth right away. His hand slid down his shoulder and slowly down his arm, even as his other hand curled over his hip bone, trying to coax him closer.

Kurapika moaned. Kuroro's fingers tightened over his hip and it took _all_ of his self-control for him not to just push the blond down onto the bed to ravish him. As it was, he pushed gently against him, wanting to see if Kurapika would let him. If the boy were to back off or protest, he'd let him go. But if, just _if_, he'd let him, then Kuroro would indulge himself.

Kurapika raised both of his hands, put them on Kuroro's chest, gently pushing him back. He didn't seem ready for anything more than this. Kuroro felt it, but he wanted to gamble a little more. He pushed against the blond, until finally he was laying on his back.

Kurapika tried to break the kiss. "N-No," he said, his lips wet and red from the passionate kiss.

Kuroro willed himself to keep in control of himself. He pulled his head away, but then his eyes focused on those wet lips and he wanted – He closed his eyes, willing himself to pull away. It was probably apparent to the boy how much he was struggling with himself. In the end, it took a while, but Kuroro managed to master himself. He sat up, turning away from the blond. He was worried that even just seeing him would snap his will.

He heard Kurapika sit up behind him. When he was already on his feet and was about to walk away, Kuroro caught his wrist. Without saying anything, he stood up in front of the blond and buttoned up his shirt. Then, he turned away and made his way to the kitchen, intent on making coffee, if only for something to do so that he wouldn't have to look at the blond. Water. Filter. Coffee grinds. Each part of the process, he went as slow as he could, making sure he was once more in complete control when he looked at Kurapika again.

Suddenly, his phone rang. He answered on the third ring. "Yes?"

It was Shalnark. "Mm... Danchou, I didn't interrupt you right?" he asked gingerly.

Kuroro sighed. "No. What's going on?"

"I am buying clothes right now... Only one thing left... How about Kurapika's underwear? What does he usually wear? Boxers, briefs, thongs..?"

Kuroro swallowed thickly. Damn, but this talk... brought some pleasurable images to mind. "Absolutely not the last," he answered. "Hang on, I'll ask him."

Kuroro walked back towards the bedroom. Kurapika wasn't in there anymore. The sound of water informed him soon enough of the boy's whereabouts. "He's taking a bath," Kuroro told Shalnark.

"It would be un polite to disturb him now, Danchou... So, what do you want him to wear then?" Kuroro could _hear_ the smile in his voice.

"Boxer briefs," he answered easily. "This way," he added after perhaps a bit too long to make it flawlessly seem like he'd planned this from the start, "he won't complain too much, whatever type he's used to wearing. Oh, and Shal? Buy a few girlier jeans and tops too. Fooled me into thinking he was a girl, we might as well use it to our advantage, if we need to get somewhere where there would be a risk he might be recognized."

Shalnark acquiesced happily, then hung up the phone. Without the young man to talk to, it made Kuroro hear the sounds from the bathroom that much more clearly. The bath tub's plug opened, emptying the water. Kuroro could imagine Kurapika standing naked, walking to the shower. There. He turned on the shower, never realizing that he'd turned on someone at the same time.

God, Kuroro had to get a grip. He poured himself a cup of coffee, willing his imagination to stop running wild. It wasn't really working. He went to sit on the couch with his mug and crossed one leg over the other. He tried not to listen to the noise coming from the bathroom, but it was nearly impossible, with how silent the house was right then.

He got alarmed when suddenly he heard a sound... It was too loud, like someone was falling. Kuroro ran, stood in front of the bathroom's door. He heard a soft sound of pain.

He hesitated, then knocked. "Kurapika? Kurapika, are you all right?" He didn't want to intrude on the boy if he needed his alone time, but he felt really worried, now.

The sounds suddenly stopped. "I'm okay," Kurapika answered in a hoarse voice.

"You don't sound okay," Kuroro informed him. "I'm coming in." He twisted the knob, then hesitated. "Are you decent?" Because he had to stay gentlemanly if he were ever to get the boy to agree to more.

"Sort of," Kurapika answered.

Kuroro opened the door and suddenly paused. There was the boy, wearing only a bathrobe that was mostly open the entire length of his chest, coming fully closed just where the belt held it in place. Belt that he was presently trying to tie properly Oh, this was so not okay. He was trying to be good, here.

Trying being the key word. He cleared his throat and forced his eyes to move back up to Kurapika's face. "I heard a thud," he finally said. "Did you fall?"

"Yeah, but that's all," Kurapika answered as he avoided Kuroro's observing gaze. "And I'm okay," he quickly added. His hands gripped the the belt of the robe and he shuddered although it was almost unnoticeable.

"Kurapika, look at me," Kuroro murmured, placing a finger under the boy's chin and trying to coax him into looking up so he could look into his eyes and ascertain that he was really all right. "Did you hurt yourself?"

Kurapika looked up at him, and it took him a moment to answer, as if he was suddenly drowning in Kuroro's dark eyes. "There was something on my mind, and suddenly I felt weak... I fell..." He trailed of. He held Kuroro's hand which was holding his chin, managed to get him to let go.

"Okay," Kuroro said, though he wasn't sure if he truly believed him. He took a step back, forcing himself away. "I should let you get dressed. I'll be in the living room if you need me." One last look down at his chest, and he forced himself to turn away and walk out of the bathroom. He found a few books in the living room that might have been left behind by the previous tenants. He found one that looked relatively interesting, and he read the rest of the day away. Around 11pm, he got ready for bed. He stepped out of his clothes, but he kept an undershirt on, and boxer briefs. He slid under the blankets, but stayed sitting up, reading his book still.

Kurapika was changing in the bathroom. When he stepped back into the room, Kuroro looked up. And paused. He didn't mean to let his eyes roam down the boy's body, they just did it on their own. Kurapika was still wearing his damn shirt. He could just about guess a different fabric peeking out under it. Boxers, then.

"Ah," he said when he managed to shake himself from staring, "We should get to bed if you're ready." He set the book down on the nightstand next to him and slid further down under the blankets, lying down fully. He watched Kurapika approach, liking, no, _loving_ the way he looked in Kuroro's shirt and, though he knew he'd kept his underwear, it nearly looked like he was wearing absolutely nothing else. He even let some buttons at the top open so he could sleep more comfortably in it.

The blond slid under blanket too, facing his back to Kuroro. Kuroro hesitated a moment, wondering if he could push for a bit more. "Kurapika," he said, deciding to give it a try, "would you mind if I hold you?" There was no answer. Kuroro shifted closer, but still Kurapika didn't move. He supposed it was fine, then. He put his chin above the crown of the boy's head, a hand around his thin waist. "Good night," Kuroro said. There was no answer, but he didn't expect any. He let himself drift off.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :**

I called it 'The Blushing Moment", you don't have an idea how blushing I was when playing RP for this...hehe!

And after the last scene, suddenly the reffrain of Payphone by Maroon 5 sang in my head :

_If happy ever after did exist_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairytales are full of sh*t_

_One more stupid love song I'll be sick_

Oh, there's a message from my big sist, she has something to say to you all...

**aionwatha :**

_"Hey guys, I'm so sorry this took forever. I got really ill and only managed to sit up again for a few hours yesterday. I still wasn't in any state to work on things, though. Today, I felt a little better so I finished editing this. I don't know how much I can work on any of my projects right now because I'm so sick. I'm so behind on everything. Please, please be patient with me. I'll try to get everything done, it might just take longer than usual."_

Now, for the previous chapter's review :

**Guest :**

Thank you xD

**Keirin :**

Yup, Kurapika is cute~

**Kanon58 :**

Gyaaaa you feel it too right, wanna touch Kurapika...and...*cough* Kuroro too *grin*

Kanon-chan, I miss your one shot KuroPika fic too...like the last one...

Make another one pleaseee *puppy eyes*

**Florallover :**

Gyaaa thank you, this is my first time anyway, play as BoyPika in RP so I am so glad read your comment! So it's work...hurrayyy...!xD

Yeah, Kuroro admires art and another beautiful things, but when it came about Kurapika, he wanted to claim him for his own.

**hana97 :**

Yeah, of course...Kuroro has a composed attitude... x3

**MedusaLegend :**

I miss some fluffy about them...so here is it xD

**Kuruta Kei :**

Okay, I think I could be your sister x3

I saw you wrote KuroPika lately...

How about write more, some fluff and sexy maybe...hehe

**AyakiStory :**

I have read your update, thank you x3

Yeah, that's so sweet right? Hehe

Oh you read the translation too?

It's an honour for me...

And the other fics too?!

Which one do you like? :D

**sayurijaina0839 :**

Well, we'll always try to do our best...maybe there will be some delay sometimes if there is something, such as my big sist condition...etc

**LordOfTheWest :**

Yup, it's an AU...

Welcome to KuroPika world then x3

.

Review please...^^

* * *

_**KuroPika FOREVER**_


End file.
